Casualty of Love
by Kat-D11
Summary: Morgan and Prentiss suffer an event together that will make or break relationships. Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! It's dark but bare with it - if you know my other stories you will know me I'm a promoter of drama but also fluff and Jemily romance - so please don't be put off by what you read below! Reviews make me happy :)**

* * *

Phones were ringing of the hook, people running around talking frantically to each other but JJ was lost to the world. Reid stood in front of the geographical profile muttering words at the speed of light while Rossi and Hotch listened carefully and added input. She hadn't lived now for nearly two days. The room was filled with a sense of urgency. A sense of fear for the two profilers that had been taken while out on the field and while Jennifer Jareau wanted to help she found herself too stunned to think or move. She was struggling enough to remember to breathe. All she could think about was the last time she had seen her girlfriend alive. The last time she had seen her laugh, seen her relaxed, seen her unafraid in comparison to how she would be right now.

"We'll find them," Garcia sniffed out tearfully staring forward. She was waiting. Waiting for the team to give her something more to search until then the bursts of random sobbing and pen tapping would continue. "And you know they will keep each other safe. My chocolate hunk would never let anything happen to her."

* * *

The room was dark, damp and freezing. It had been years, days, hours...they had both lost track. There was no sunlight, no windows, no fresh air. No way to gauge time except for physical signs. Morgan still had no hair, facial or otherwise so it couldn't be years, not yet anyway though she felt like years had been taken off her life in a matter of days.

They were best friends; she trusted him with her life and literally had. She trusted him as he beat her around. She trusted him has he followed orders from the unsub. Anything to keep each other alive long enough to be found. Anything that would keep her alive long enough to get back to freedom, to life, to JJ. Would she get JJ back? Would her girlfriend be able to look at her, touch her once she knew what had just happened? She didn't know what to think or feel. She should feel vulnerable, violated, scared but it wasn't a stranger. It was Morgan. She had allowed him to do it. She had fought or struggled, just cried silently. She was heartbroken for him, as much as she was for herself. It would possibly even affect him more than it would her. Yet when he reached forward to touch her bare shoulder she couldn't help but flinch.

"Sorry," he whispered out pulling back, "Emily..."

Gun shots overshadowed his cracked voice as he stopped and looked towards the door to their prison. Banging, crashing, shuffling...and then voices. The door opened. It couldn't be happening. Finally they were safe? All she could do was stare blankly at her boss standing before her in Kevlar.

"No Rossi," JJ exclaimed fighting against him, "I need to see please," she cried out. "I just need to see her with my own eyes!" She pushed him off and hurried through the door towards her boss, a sob filling her throat as she saw them both alive. Her girlfriend was alive.

As the medics rushed forward to attend the two profilers it was only then JJ took the opportunity to study the situation more clearly. All she could really focus on was the blood. Emily had obviously had suffered a lot worse, visible bruises, cuts, swelling. But what scarred her more was that uneasy feeling that was spreading in her stomach as she watched her zombie-like girlfriend and friend be taken out the room by medics.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the content is dark and unusual but it will get better I promise you that - it's all means to an end! Please review! :)**

* * *

JJ sat in the hospital waiting room with the rest of the team her foot tapping to a fast paced rhythm. She held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples trying to will away the tension headache that was appearing.

"She'll be okay," Garcia said tearfully before softly patting her leg, "They both will."

JJ glanced down as the tech moved to hold her hand. Her thoughts immediately went back to the memory of Emily doing the exact same thing when her best friend had been shot. "I d-don't get what is t-taking so long? S-She was alive...S-She was right there...I..."

A middle aged looking doctor walked up to the group of lost looking agents. "Start with Agent Prentiss. She has received some trauma consistent with GBH...Facial lacerations, bruising, some broken ribs. She is on pain medication but refused to speak to physc..."

"Physc?" JJ voiced cracked out, "W-Why would she need to talk to physc?"

Seeing JJ's emotion Hotch stepped up, "I understand Agents' Prentiss and Morgan went through a traumatic experience but the FBI has set protocol dealing with hostage situations. We have internal therapists to deal with any psychological trauma that is present after the event."

"What about sexual assault?" the doctor spoke up.

The blonde felt her world shatter right then and there. Her stomach dropped and turned with nausea, her chest hurt as her heart froze and her blood ran cold, "W-What?" she sobbed out.

"Oh God," Garcia cried out horrified as the men moved to comfort both of them.

"Agent Prentiss was sexually assaulted though has refused a rape kit or to speak to any of our trained staff. It will all be present in the finished victim report that will complete..."

"She's not a victim! She's not some random patient o-or some words in a report," JJ pointed angrily at the doctor, "S-She's my _girlfriend_. She's..." she broke down her knees buckling from the emotions flooding her body; the thoughts of what Emily must have gone through in those 2 days they were missing. Rossi listened to the doctor give the room information before kneeling down next to her to hold her in a tight embrace while the others listened to details on Morgan.

"If I had just..."she whispered out through her tears.

"No," he said firmly to the blonde shaking his head, "No what ifs...We all did everything we could to find them. She is alive. She is strong. We will help her through this, all of us. Now let's go and see your girl," he said softly handing her a tissue; his own heart breaking at the news.

* * *

JJ slowly entered her girlfriend's room while trying to shallow down the butterflies. It was Emily, the woman she loved more than anything she shouldn't be nervous but she was. She knew Emily, she knew how easy it was for her to disappear inside herself, disappear behind thick walls and not come out. She just prayed that she would let her in so she could help her get through it all.

The team had teased them for the 3 years they had been together how whipped they were. How as soon as JJ was around the brunette she was a totally different person, noticeably more open and playful. The blonde wanted to murder the man that might have crushed all that in an act that she believed was sacred and should be cherished. She was a small town girl and that was easily reflected in her love life. To her sex was something special between two people in love. She had had few serious relationships in her life despite her cheeky, feisty attitude and surprisingly dirty mind that appeared occasionally. She had only had one one-night stand in her whole life and had never felt so disgusted at herself afterwards. They rest had been dating - dinner, movies but they never got far enough for her to get into her panties. She knew Emily's past love life had been a lot different. She knew all about her 'sin to win' weekends and rebellious teenage years but that's what made them so perfect together. They fit like a jigsaw puzzle. The brunette brought out her naughty side and the blonde brought out her nurturing, committed side. Emily had got into her panties in the BAU supply closet even before they asked each other out or went on a first date. Though it had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life when they stumbled out to find the team waiting for them and 3 years down the line they still got teased for it she would never regret it, ever. Emily was the one and she was prepared to do whatever it took to help her through this.

JJ walked up to the bed and gently reached for Emily's hand. She smiled as the brunette opened her eyes and looked at her, "Hey baby," she said softly.

"Hi," Emily croaked out her voice obviously dry and sore.

The blonde reached for a cup of water and guided the straw to her mouth, "Here."

The brunette accepted the drink feeling relief at JJ's kindness. She knew the doctor had told her what had happened. She was terrified what the blonde's reaction would be. She was tainted, damaged goods now. JJ would never want to be with her now. A sob emanated from her throat.

JJ quickly put the drink down and moved to sit carefully on the bed. "Hey gorgeous don't cry," she whispered gently stroking her hair like she usually did. "Emily I love you and I'm not going anywhere okay? I know you," she started. She also knew the emotions that she could be feeling. As a BAU profiler they also dealt with rape, sadly common basis. She moved to comfort her now sobbing girlfriend, "I know you're scared but I promise you this changes nothing okay? I'm not going anywhere. You, Miss Prentiss are the love of my life and I was so terrified but you're back with me now and I'm never letting you go again. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere," JJ said sincerely. She leaned forward to gently kiss away her tears and cover her face in kisses, "God I missed you! We'll get through this okay? I love you so much, so very much." She smiled at her knowing exactly how Emily coped with issues by using humour. She hoped she could just see her smile that beautiful smile even just a little, "I get to nurse you now too...If you're really good I'll even wear the appropriate outfit!"

"Jennifer," Emily's voice cracked sounding so vulnerable and exposed, "It wasn't...It w-wasn't h-him."

The blonde frowned and reached forward to brush out some hair from her girlfriend's face, "What do you mean? What wasn't him?"

"He d-didn't...M-Mark Edison...The u-unsub...It w-wasn't him t-that...," she trailed off shaking.

"I don't understand," JJ said weakly, "I mean he had you captured. He was the unsub. You and..." she stopped looking at Emily's face and suddenly it all the rambling became clear. "No," she shook her head utterly stunned. She stood off the bed quickly; furiously.

"Jen," Emily sobbed out fearing the worst. She really had lost her for good. That now JJ knew the truth that was it.

"It was...N-No," the blonde shook her head. Morgan, it was Morgan? The profile of the unsub all making sense now, "I-I'm going to _kill_ him!" she exclaimed angry tears pouring down her cheeks her hand automatically reaching for her gun as she stormed out her girlfriend's room ignoring the calls from Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**One furious JJ...Please review :) Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

The rest of the teams' eyes went wide as JJ stormed into Morgan's room gun out.

"Jayje," Garcia exclaimed looking at her fearfully. She had never seen her look so angry.

The blonde's blood boiled through her veins as her heart thumped hard in her chest, "What the _fuck_ did you do to my girlfriend?" she pointed her gun at the profiler lying in the bed.

Morgan looked up at JJ not afraid but broken, "I'm s-sorry..."

JJ laughed hysterically tears pouring down her cheeks. She frantically wiped them away pointing at the gun at him moving forward. "How dare you _fucking_ touch her? She is your best friend! You make me _sick _you son of a bitch!" Her voice laced with venom.

"Agent Jareau," Hotch said calmly but with a voice full of authority, "Stand down _now_!"

"I-I had n-no choice," Morgan whispered out brokenly, "I-If I didn't...H-He would have k-killed her."

"He _should_ have killed _you_," she growled out jumping towards his bed ready for a fight but Hotch quickly grabbed her and Rossi wrestled the gun out her hand.

JJ fought against her boss, "Get off me!" she cried out. "Okay, okay I'm calm," she said holding her hands up as a white flag.

Hotch slowly released her and stumbled back as JJ launched forward and punched Morgan in the face with a hard left hook, her arm going back to deliver the next blow. Ironic that she was using the moves Morgan had taught her back on him.

"Stop!" Garcia cried out.

Reid tried to grab her but got elbowed and staggered backwards.

Rossi quickly ripped the handcuffs of his belt and with the help of Hotch grabbed JJ and handcuffed her.

"H-He d-deserves to s-suffer...H-He..." she sobbed out collapsing to the floor her wrists now hurting from the cuffs and her knuckles raw.

Garcia moved to clear up the blood pouring from Morgan's nose but he stopped her. He looked down at JJ, "I-I'm sorry Jennifer. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why?" she cried out shaking her head.

"He didn't have a choice," a quiet voice filled the room from the doorway.

Morgan looked up, "Emily," he whispered.

"Babe," the blonde struggled to stand up in handcuffs but managed and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Please don't leave me," the brunette whispered out so quietly JJ almost missed it. She was holding a portable IV stand in one hand and holding her chest with her free arm.

"W-What?" she said surprised. "Never! Never! I told you Emily I'm not going anywhere and I meant it," she leaned her forehead against Emily's unable to hold her, "I love you," she whispered.

Rossi moved over to JJ, "No fighting," he said softly, "Or they go straight back on." He uncuffed her wrists.

JJ immediately reached up and cupped Emily's face in her hands looking at her lovingly before looking back at Morgan.

"Let's get you back to your room," Garcia stated walking up to the brunette and carefully holding her.

"I promise I'll be back soon," the blonde said softly tucking a stray bit of hair behind Emily's ear. She had never seen her look so vulnerable, almost childlike.

The rest of the team moved to leave the room. Hotch and Rossi hesitated looking at JJ carefully, profiling her.

"It's okay," Morgan tipped his head forward as they nodded and left the room.

The blonde started to pace the room angrily, she couldn't look at him without an internal battle. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to kill him, but she couldn't. He had slept with her girlfriend against her will, but at the same time it wasn't. She knew without a doubt that he would have only let it happen if he had no choice. It's not like he wanted to do it either she was his family. Her emotions were fighting a war inside between wanting to help him, comfort him and wanting to continue the fight. She knew that must also be the kind of battle Emily was experiencing. If she was scared or fearful of him she wouldn't have come to the room. If she blamed him, hated him she wouldn't have said what she did.

"I'm sorry," Morgan whispered out.

JJ turned to face him and sighed loudly moving to sit in the chair next to the bed, "I know," she said resigned to that fact. She knew he was sorry.

After a long moments silence Morgan broke it, "I-It was his game," he said softly, zombie like. "His other victims didn't satisfy his sick game to survive long enough...That's why they...The bodies we found before we g-got taken only had the GBH injuries, not...," he couldn't say it. "And w-why only the female of each of the couples h-had injuries, just like...No defensive wounds. They let h-him do it. H-He wanted to break non-romantic couples, torture them, test them. With t-the others some he got bored of, others d-didn't...go to the next level." He closed his eyes, "He m-made me hit her...Told me what t-to do. If I didn't h-he would have killed her...That's all that mattered I couldn't let her die. I-I would die for her...Do anything f-for her to live. We knew the profile, w-we profiled him from the r-room he would have killed her. All I wanted was to p-protect her. I never w-wanted to hurt her, Jayje, never," he started to cry.

The blonde looked at Morgan, "You saved her life," she whispered out standing up out the chair. "Time," she whispered out seeing him look at her with a puzzled expression, "We just need time," leaving the room to go back to her girlfriend; Rossi, Hotch and Reid reentering Morgan's room as she left. He wasn't a rapist. He wasn't an ubsub. He wasn't a disgusting human being. He was Emily's best friend. One of her own closest friends. Her team mate. Her family. He saved her girlfriend's life. He protected her, as sick as that was. But she still couldn't bring herself to forgive him, not yet; just like he would need to forgive himself. She knew forgiveness would come, they all would forgive, in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think :)**

* * *

JJ ran her hands through her hair as she closed the bedroom door behind her and walked slowly down the stairs.

"How is she?" Sandy said softly looking up as her daughter entered their kitchen. JJ had driven them here straight after Emily was released from the hospital. Reid would be looking after Sergio and their apartment in the meantime but all she could think about was getting her girlfriend away. She needed space and time to heal so JJ had made the decision to take her away from the team, their work, their home and go to her parent's house in East Allegheny. There it was quiet, peaceful and away from everything.

"Sleeping," the blonde replied moving to get a bottle of water.

Sandy studied her daughter carefully, "How are you?"

JJ turned and looked at her Mom, "It's not about me. Nothing has happened to me."

"You are a couple, sweetheart," Sandy looked back to the living room to check JJ's dad wasn't listening, not wanting to give away JJ's secret. "You just bought her an engagement ring last week, so it is about you. I know how protective you are over her." She moved forward to look at her daughter's knuckles before pulling out a first aid kit, "Sit."

The profiler knew better than protest. Slumping in a chair she sighed loudly, "It's my job to protect her Mom."

"I know honey, just sometimes I wish you would go about it a different way," she moved to sit next to her daughter at the table taking hold of her hands. "It's bad enough when you both get hurt at work. You with that shovel, Emily in the car crash...You two give a young woman like me enough heart attacks without you getting in fights all the time."

JJ scoffed, "Not _all_ the time!"

Sandy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not _all_ the time. Okay so within the last week three times now but..."

"You need to learn to control your green monster darling girl," Sandy laughed.

"First of all, leaving out the bar incident, the second time was an unsub!" the blonde pointed at her Mom, "Okay Emily went in the interrogation room to flirt with him and get him to try and talk to her but he should _not_ have tried to grab her. I simply went in and put him in his place," she stated with a firm nod wincing as her Mom washed her knuckles with antiseptic.

"You got handcuffed _again_!" her Mom exclaimed looking at her wrists the obvious marks from where the cuffs had rubbed. She knew exactly what the BAU teams' tactics where when it came to stopping her daughter.

Her dad walked in and laughed.

"Shhh you, it's not funny! Your daughter needs to learn to control her temper!" she berated her husband.

"Jenny likes to protect what is hers. I was exactly the same with you," Harry grinned that cheeky Jareau smile, grabbed a juice out the fridge before leaving them to finish their talk.

"I know...That's what I'm worried about!" Sandy called back rolling her eyes before focusing her attention back on her daughter. "Emily's a big girl, honey. I'm pretty sure she doesn't need you swooping in and fighting off flirty men or unsubs even after what happened...I'm sure you're team had it under control."

"I didn't punch the unsub," JJ muttered.

Sandy looked up at her daughter and then in realisation, "Oh..."

"I-I just saw red you know," the profiler sighed, "I'm still seeing red, one of the reasons I brought us here...I just needed to..."

"Get away."

The blonde nodded, "I know he didn't...He didn't rape her," the words tasting like dirt in her mouth, "But it was still against her wishes...But then she accepted that and knew it was going to happen...I-It's just such a mess. My head is a mess and God knows how she feels the pain killers just knock her out at the moment. I was angry and in shock...Still am I think...But now it's settling down I just think of someone else touching her," she whispered tears pouring down her cheeks. "I don't want to leave, I'm not put off by her like some partners are once it happens...Not that they really choose to feel like that...I love her, nothing changes that." She looked at her Mom, "Just he's her _best friend_, my _family_, I _work_ with him...Just _if_ we get back to how we all were together...I don't know how I can just lie back and be around him, see him around her and be okay with the fact that he...that he's touched her," she cried out. _He has been inside her_, she thought.

Sandy quickly leaned forward and engulfed her crying daughter in a hug. "It will be tough," she kissed her on the head, "But you're strong and true to your heart. You're my baby girl and I know whatever happens you'll get through it...All of you." She held her rubbing her back gently as she let it all out, whispering reassuring words into her ear.

JJ pulled back and wiped her face with a tissue her Mom handed to her, "I should get back. I've left her too long already!"

"Darling how about you have something to eat and drink before going back up. I know..."

The profiler shook her head, "No Mom, I have to be there. Even if she's sleeping, I just...I need to be there."

"Okay," Sandy nodded, "I'll bring you both something up."

"Thank you," JJ smiled kissing her Mom on the cheek, "Love you Mom."

"Love you too sweetheart," she said softly getting up to pack away the first aid kit so she could start cooking as her daughter headed back upstairs.

* * *

The blonde slowly opened the door to her childhood bedroom relieved to see her girlfriend still sleeping peacefully; the time she had been away going unnoticed. She moved carefully to get back on the bed looking down at her bruised and beaten girl fast asleep. Slowly she lay down on her side next to her and reached forward gently running her hands through her hair. Even though she was hurt and pale she looked stunning. It always amazed JJ just how lucky she was and she was perfectly content just to lay there and watch over her love.

* * *

Emily smiled as someone stroked their hands sensually up her torso. She squirmed feeling the pleasure building as lips slowly kissed up her body towards her chest. Hands gently massaged her breasts paying attention to them in all the ways she loved. _God I love this woman_, she thought smiling widely opening her eyes slowly to look into those blue ones she was so in love with. But crying out when instead she came face to face with Morgan. He looked scared, broken, guilt ridden.

"I'm so sorry," he cried out as the room darkened and she was transported back to that dark, dark prison.

She remembered she had told him it was okay while sobbing. "Just do it," she whispered out fearfully trying to stay strong to prepare herself.

"You normally speak like this during sex?" Mark sneered out enjoying every minute of their pain. "Or perhaps you do...Just do it...Demanding...Forceful...I like it," he smirked. "Stop and she dies," he demanded angrily shooting the ceiling making them both jump.

"Go somewhere else _please_," Morgan said tearfully to her. "Close your eyes and imagine something else. Anything else but this."

She nodded at him through silent hitched breaths from all the sobbing. She closed her eyes and cried out throwing her eyes open as she felt Morgan enter her.

* * *

"Emily," JJ said moving to hold her shaking girlfriend, "It was just a dream baby. You're safe. You're here with me." She comforted her gently in all the ways she had learnt to when she had a nightmare. It was uncommon, they all had them, she would be worried doing the job they did if they didn't. Though she knew this nightmare would be like no other she had.

"I-I w-was back t-there. H-He...H-He...," she cried into her girlfriend gripping onto her with everything she had.

The blonde tried not to think about her earlier worries, about Morgan, she just needed to focus on Emily. "Darling," she whispered softly peppering her face with kisses, "It was a nightmare. You're safe. I'm right here." She noticed the brunette's breath was panicked, "Deep breaths, baby, deep breaths. That's it," she said lovingly as Emily tried to regain her breathing.

"I-I...I...," Emily took a deep breath, "I need a s-shower..._please_. I-I..."

"Okay," JJ said moving to help the shaking brunette up off the bed through to the en suite bathroom, "Okay honey." She knew it was needed, despite the fact this would be her 6th shower in just over a day as long as her girlfriend didn't rub her body raw she had no objections what so ever.

"H-Help me _please_," the brunette said quietly. She could do it perfectly well herself though any movement would be painful. It was a test and she hoped to God JJ passed it. She knew she wasn't thinking straight and the blonde loved her but she just had to see, to make sure her fears weren't true. She knew how her girlfriend would usually act, but would she now?

JJ nodded and moved to carefully undo the long nightshirt Emily had put on that her she had bought her from a local shop next to the hospital. She looked cute in it as she knew she would. Slowly she undid the buttons to reveal her bruised but very naked body. She immediately felt herself get flushed. She couldn't help it. Emily had the best body ever, lanky but toned and shapely. Perfect curves and ample breasts, which she knew was so wrong to get lost in thoughts of right now. But God she had a thing for her breasts which were now very much out. She licked her licks subconsciously and tried to focus on what she was doing; the button she was currently working on not happening. She looked up briefly to check her girlfriend and did a double take when she saw she was actually smiling. It was small but it was still a smile. "And why do I get the pleasure of seeing that beautiful, beautiful smile?" she smiled back.

"You," the brunette hiccupped the last remnants of her tears, "You're doing your face!"

The blonde scanned Emily's face for any sign that she should go or it she was upset she had been caught.

"Y-You see s-something y-you like?" she stuttered out nervously.

"Hell yeah!" JJ exclaimed without blinking or thinking, making the brunette laugh. _She's laughing_. Her own eyes tearing up and the beautiful sound that echoed in the bathroom.

Emily rolled her eyes teasingly some of her fear ebbing away every second; her fear that JJ would never be able to touch her again. That her girlfriend would never see her body the same as she did before. That she would be tainted, marked and they would never get back to how they were. Morgan had touched her in places that were reserved for Jennifer Jareau, and Jennifer Jareau only and she was terrified she would lose her because of it.

The blonde undid the last button triumphantly and grinned. She wolf whistled and smirked, "So _fucking_ hot!"

"R-Really?" the brunette said uncertainly looking at her girlfriend shy and afraid. She was used to this from her girlfriend, but still a part of her thought maybe it was just to make her happy.

JJ moved into her body, leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled back and smiled, "Really," she said softly her eyes filled with truth, love and lust.

Emily laughed and cried at the same time in relief as the blonde moved into hold her. "I love you Emily and I love your body, very much so," she kissed her shoulder. "And when you are ready I will be right there with you," she whispered softly to her, "I'll tell you a thousand times every second of every day if I have to...I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere." She repeated it over and over again and she helped Emily into the shower so she could wash her nightmare away.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ walked into the kitchen of her parent's house beaming with a jump in her step. "Morning," she sang out moving to pour herself some orange juice.

Sandy turned and looked at her daughter. She hadn't seen JJ this happy since she had arrived two weeks ago. She grinned, "What's put that spring in your step?"

"Or who?" her dad grinned out earning a smack from his wife.

The blonde chuckled and sat down at the table, "If you must know it was Emily."

"We know darling," her Mom smiled at her and laughed.

Emily yawned sleepily as she entered the kitchen, "Morn...," she squeaked as JJ pulled her down onto her lap. "...ing," she finished.

"We had sex!" the blonde exclaimed triumphantly.

The brunette whipped her head around to look at her with her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe JJ had just announced that to the room with her parents. "Jennifer!" she exclaimed as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"We know darling," her Mom repeated laughing loudly hitting her husband again when he lifted his hand for a high five which JJ happy did making Emily go even more red. She shook her head at her husband and daughter's behaviour and muttered something about 'two teenage boys'.

"What?" JJ kissed Emily's shoulder where her skin was bare from the tank top she was wearing. "It was a big thing," she grinned out.

"That's what she said," JJ's dad laughed out. "This calls for a celebration! Sandy, bring out the special cereal," he joked.

"I got to reclaim _all_ of your body," JJ whispered out but not quietly enough for her parents not to hear.

"You know normally I don't want to know what my baby girl does in her childhood bedroom," Sandy shook her head, "But I'm happy for you both," she smiled widely. She knew how hard it had been for them. Emily had spent most of the two weeks recovering physically and the pain meds just knocked her out. Though they were all grateful for that, the more sleep she got the better. Her injuries were all healing quickly but she still had to take it easy, especially with her ribs. Her daughter had been the same supportive, loving, caring woman she had always been and she was proud of her. She was Emily's rock and never left her side. It had been a huge healing process and still would take time. The brunette had nightmares that much she knew, though they were getting less frequent. But the fact she had been comfortable enough with her body, with her emotions, with JJ, to have sex again was huge. It was all about steps and they were slowly working through them.

"Y-You don't know because..." Emily said embarrassed fearing the worst.

"No, we didn't hear you," JJ's Mom laughed, "Just our daughter isn't good at hiding the fact she's had fun," she rolled her eyes. "You are ever the Ambassador's daughter, in comparison to my daughter..." she gestured to JJ, "A grinning Cheshire cat that skips into rooms with a glow." She placed two platefuls of cooked breakfast in front of them, "You make her happy," she said sincerely, "More than I've ever seen, so thank you. And I'm talking in general...Not for sleeping with her," she teased.

"No," JJ chuckled, "Thank you! Definitely thank you for that!" Making Emily give her a smack.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily took a deep breath as she walked to answer the door. Garcia had dragged JJ out for a 'best friend lunch' to try and distract her from the conflict of wanting to protect her girlfriend and be there to wanting to kill the visitor that she was being left alone with. It was a tough step but the brunette knew it had to be done; they worked together, were best friends. He wasn't an unsub. _He saved our lives. He saved our lives. He saved our lives._ Her mantra repeated in her head as her hand shook reaching to slowly open the door.

She gasped loudly and did the one thing she never thought she would do when going over all the possibilities in her head. She laughed. "W-What the fuck is that?" she laughed out pointing at his face.

He looked back at her in total shock, lost at how to react. "W-Well it's a beard."

"Oh my God Morgan it's hideous," she laughed, "It's like you have a dead dog attached to your face."

He couldn't help but laugh slightly himself, "I may have let myself go a little..."

"May have? Total understatement...You look like a right ass!" she stopped laughing, "I'm sorry."

Morgan looked at her in surprise, "Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for! I-It was all my fault! I-I..."

The brunette tearfully shook her head, "No! We both knew what was happening. We did what we did to survive. I have talked over it with Jennifer until I'm blue in the face and I'm determined to get over it if you are..." she looked at him hopefully, no idea where her strength was being harvesting from. She internally thanked her girlfriend and her girlfriend's parents for the last month of healing they had been through together. But she knew it was also seeing a man usually so put together and strong looking for weak and lost.

He smiled the first slight smile in a month, "I would like that."

"God so come in and let's get rid of that bloody Santa beard!" she exclaimed with a look of disgust.

* * *

Garcia watched as her best friend fidgeted in her seat drinking her milkshake. "Relax my gorgeous girl, she will be fine. _They_ will be fine!"

"You said that to me last time Pen," JJ looked at her worriedly, "That they would protect each other. That Morgan would protect her and he didn't!"

"Jayje," the tech sighed, "If you want them to heal and for our family to be rebuilt you _really_ need to get over this yourself. Morgan slept with your girl," she watched as JJ's face grimaced with a huge range of emotions, "But if he hadn't they would have been another couple in the morgue. I know it's hard but that's the reality. You have to forgive him. He saved your girl."

"I know. It's just hard. I'm so protective of her and she's mine you know," JJ tried to explain, "I don't like people touching my things..."

"We know! Remember when we tidied your office as a surprise or when Rossi ate your cheetos," Garcia laughed.

JJ groaned, "Not cool Pen, not cool. No one touches my office, cheetos or my girl...simple...then no one gets hurt!" she stated turning serious.

The tech nodded, "I know kitten, I know but you need to forgive him. Yes, it will take time but to help everyone you need to give him a break."

The blonde huffed, "Fine but do anything else to her and I reserve the right to shoot him in the balls!"

"Deal," Garcia grinned out, "Know drink the shake Miss Fidgetass."

* * *

It was as if there had been a spoken agreement between them to simply move on and not dwell in what happened. They had spent the last month dwelling, obviously suffering in their own ways and now it was time to look towards the future.

Emily took a deep breath as she stepped up to the profiler's body and started to shave off his beard. They were alone, close together in the bathroom of her apartment. She had been talking about getting an apartment with JJ for a while now and were just in the process of looking, maybe even a house. The brunette jumped when he tried to speak and winced slightly as she cut Morgan's cheek.

"God sorry," she stated grabbing some tissue paper.

"My fault," he said softly, "I was just going to ask how Jayje is."

Emily smiled. She always smiled at the mention of her girlfriend, "Overprotective...Looks like an angelic Girl Scout but really is..."

"A ninja," Garcia exclaimed pretending to Karate chop the air. She looked at Emily relieved, "Oh thank God," noticing she was shaving off his beard, "Someone needed to do it."

JJ peered in the bathroom to check her girlfriend was okay and couldn't help but laugh at the man in front of her, "You have some sort of animal attached to your face," her face turned to surprise, "And do I see a bit of a stomach!"

Garcia shook her head and pretended to religiously cross herself.

"Meu Deus!" Emily teased adding to Garcia's reaction.

"I feel faint!" JJ added moving to wrap her arms around Emily's waist and kiss her neck.

"Okay you Harpies back off," Morgan smiled and studied his female work colleagues and friends. For the first time in a month he really thought they would get through this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for sticking with me! :) Please read and review - I love hearing your thoughts and ideas!**

* * *

Finally everyone was back to work; they were nothing but professionals after all. While they maintained what was important, staying a family, there was still room for future healing. Hotch would keep Emily and Morgan out of the field. They had been cleared but their job required complete trust and until they were both satisfied that was possible they would support the rest of the team from their base camps.

Emily leant over the sink breathing heavily as she stared herself down in the mirror. She was up and dressed for work but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Morning babe," JJ called as she carried two coffees into her girlfriend's apartment. "You ready to go?" she yelled up the stairs. As the brunette walked down the stairs, the blonde immediately noticed her demeanour, "First day back nerves?" she asked leaning in to kiss her softly before handing out the coffee for her to take.

The brunette crinkled her nose and shook her head, "I think I'm coming down with something...Please get rid of it," she stepped back.

The blonde frowned and quickly moved into the kitchen to tip the coffee down the sink and throw away the cups. "There...Gone," she said gently reaching up to place her hand on Emily's forehead, "You are a little hot...But that's normal," she smirked winking.

Emily laughed lightly shaking her head, "Is there a time you are not trying to get into my pants?"

"Nope," JJ grinned, "I know how lucky I am, so I am not going to let it go to waste...Plus you make a mean lasagne and bring me beers during football matches."

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a guy! Food, sport and sex," the profiler shook her head at the petite blue eyed blonde woman in front of her. "But in a very beautiful package," she smiled kissing her lightly. "Every man's perfect fantasy," she teased.

JJ grimaced and shook her head, "No thank you! Gold star lesbian and proud of it," she grinned, "Breasts are best!" she fist pumped as they walked out Emily's apartment.

* * *

Emily laughed as she followed JJ into the conference room where the others had gathered, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me," the blonde grinned pulling a seat out for her girlfriend, "You know my family don't take dares lightly."

"What's the dare?" Morgan smiled trying to join couple's banter.

"JJ wants to give Strauss a t-shirt with her motto. Thinks it will give her an epiphany and put a spring in her step," Emily laughed sitting in the seat her girlfriend offered, kissing her cheek as she sat.

Garcia tapped away on her computer and pressed a button the huge screen on the wall filling with the image of a bright pink tshirt. On it in large proud sparkling letters was the phase 'Breasts are best!' Next to it a picture of the back with 'Strauss' in pimped out letters and a number 1 underneath.

"See," JJ grinned taking in the shirt, "Who wouldn't love that for Christmas?" she laughed out at her friend's quick handy work. Garcia being the one that created the motto for her.

"Actually it's fairly efficient," Morgan smirked out, "Covers gifts for Strauss...Emily, Me, Reid, Rossi, Hotch...All you need is Garcia."

"Oh I've got mine already," the tech grinned out lifting her work appropriate top to reveal a t-shirt of photoshopped picture of Morgan in a heart.

"So she doesn't get lonely on those long profiler-less nights," Emily laughed.

"Can't miss my chocolate hunk," Garcia grinned out, "Jayje gets to take her brunette beauty with her."

"Not sure if I should today," JJ said softly her focus entirely on her girlfriend. She ran her fingers through her hair, "You don't look good. Maybe you should go home and relax."

"What, you trying to get rid of me?" Emily huffed, "I'm fine Jen." She shook her head, trying to keep herself together.

"Never sweetheart," JJ smiled, her Motherly attribute in full swing.

Emily nodded. She didn't want to admit it but she felt awful and very much like she was going to be...She launched forward to the nearest trash can and vomited up her breakfast.

The team collectively winced as the blonde sprang out her chair and rushed over to her girlfriend. She quickly grabbed her hair with one hand and rubbed her back gently with the other.

Garcia quickly walked over to the water and poured a glass for Emily as Morgan and Reid stood up and looked helpless.

The brunette groaned and wretched into the trash can.

"I think I should get you home. Maybe it was that curry we ate?" she frowned, although she had eaten the exact same thing and felt fine.

Before anyone could reply in walked Strauss followed by Hotch and Rossi, "Everyone take a seat, I want this meeting to be quick," she said firmly.

Garcia turned after handing the water to JJ and looked wide-eyed at the screen behind Strauss as it still contained the special Strauss 'Breasts are best!' t-shirt. She moved towards her laptop to try and change the image.

"Sit," Strauss pointed to the tech as Hotch and Rossi turned and looked in shock at the screen. Rossi obviously trying not to laugh and Hotch with the slightest smirk for the briefest of seconds. "What's wrong with Agent Prentiss?" she frowned out.

"I need to take her home," JJ turned and stated still rubbing her back, to Strauss simply a friendly gesture and nothing more but JJ knowing they took one car to work and it was her sick girlfriend.

Strauss shook her head, "Agent Morgan please escort Agent Prentiss home. She is clearly ill and as you are both on restrictive duty that would be best."

The blonde glared obviously not happy with this, "I can take her Ma'am," she stated, "It would probably be better if a female colleague assisted her."

Emily stood up slowly clutching the trash can to her chest, "I can assist myself with all due respect," she said irritated. Never one to like looking weak or needing help.

"If there is still an issue between the two of you...considering," Strauss stated looking between Emily and Morgan, "Then you shouldn't be working and I will suggest you both..."

The brunette shook her head, "No, Morgan is fine," she said softly. In all honesty it was fine. Nowhere near as comfortable as her girlfriend, obviously but all she needed was a lift home and they needed to get used to being around each other again.

Morgan moved to put his arm around her but thought better of it and simply moved to give her space to exit the room.

"I really think..."

"No Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan isn't incompetent...Now sit, we've wasted enough time," Strauss demanded turning to look in horror at the screen behind her.

"Well you see...I...We...It...," Garcia stuttered out moving to get rid of the image of the t-shirt, "Breasts are best!" she fist pumped.

"Breast cancer awareness...We are doing a run," Rossi stated calmly.

JJ tried not to laugh as she glanced at her girlfriend and mouthed 'I love you' before continuing with the meeting less than impressed she couldn't do her job and be there for the woman she loved. Yet unaware her day was about to get a whole lot worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I read all reviews and love receiving them. In response to a lot of them I can only say that I write ultimately to clear an idea from my head. I strive to please the readers but with some stories I have a goal in mind and am not prepared to compromise it because I feel my enthusiasm and muse would disappear out the window. I can assure all fans as with all my stories I strive for Jemily happiness despite any form of angst that I may write. I hope you will all stick with me on their journey.**

* * *

The ride back to Emily's apartment was in silent. The brunette sat with her head tilted back and eyes with the trash can from Quantico still clutched to her chest.

Morgan glanced in her direction and was relieved to see some of the colour returning to her pale cheeks. "How you feeling Princess?" he said softly.

"Better actually," she opened one eye and looked at him.

"Good," he smiled keeping his focus on the road in front of him, "You gave Jayje a heart attack. You know what she's like," he grinned, "I'm surprised she didn't tell Strauss where to stick the meeting."

Emily laughed lightly, "She made a promise to her Nan to be more...controlled. There is a huge wager of her Nana Betty's homemade triple chocolate brownies in it if she doesn't get handcuffed or in a fight."

"Feisty," Morgan stated, "She may not look it but that's exactly what she is."

The brunette thought for a moment, "Of a person, typically one who is relatively small defined as lively, determined and courageous yet touchy and aggressive." She smiled, "Yes," she nodded in agreement, "I would say that sums up Jennifer perfectly."

"Alright Reid," he laughed loudly, "You've got worse since dating Blondie."

"What can I say?" Emily grinned, "She loves a nerd."

As the car fell silent again, she moved to look out the window her mind drifting to her self-diagnosis thoughts.

* * *

As soon as Strauss turned around JJ whipped out her cell phone ignoring Hotch's disapproving glance but growled under her breath, quickly hiding it again as the Director turned around too soon. All she wanted to do was send Emily a text to check she was alright.

She picked up a pen and continued to scribble a list on the paper Strauss had handed out to each of them. Soup, vitamins, juice, new PJs, medicine...

"Okay, you should have filled out the form by now," Strauss stated firmly walking around and collecting the papers, "This will be reviewed by myself, creating a report which will be sent to Agent Hotchner and used to suggest ways to improve the unit. With the recent stress in maintaining the BAU we need to be as efficient as possible in handling every aspect of the job." She grabbed JJ's form and glanced at it, "What is this?"

"Sorry?" the blonde blinked returning from her thoughts of Emily and back to the room.

"Does your unit mean so little that you chose to prioritise your shopping?" Strauss growled out clearly angry. "I'm sorry that new pyjamas and soup are more important to you than your team. Team work and dedication will obviously be featuring highly in the report."

"I think some of us are coming down with something," Rossi chipped in staring the woman down, "Perhaps because their _dedication_ to the _team_ means their health takes second place to their job."

Strauss glared at him, thrust a new form and JJ's list back at the blonde before heading towards the exit, "On my desk in 10 Agent Jareau."

Hotch looked across at JJ, "I know Prentiss is important to you JJ but there is a time and place," he stated in his boss mode.

"Sorry Hotch," she sighed, "I'm just worried about her. In all the years we've known her she has hardly been ill and even then never gone home for it."

Hotch nodded in understanding, "Fill the form out and then check on Emily," he said kindly.

* * *

Morgan walked to pick up Emily's apartment phone, "Hello."

"How's Emily?" JJ asked sighing as she sat at her desk in the bullpen. It annoyed her that he was there when she should be.

"In bed asleep," Morgan stated, "She looks better and says she feels better too."

"Well that's good," JJ agreed, "I'm going to leave as soon as I can, stop at the shops for things but come straight over. When she wakes will you tell her and that I love her."

Morgan smiled glancing at the goofy photo of the pair at the beach that sat on the table next to the phone, "Of course Jayje. I'm glad you didn't break your brownie bet this morning."

The blonde laughed relaxing slightly on the phone, "My Nan will be proud. Although I can tell you I wanted to kick the witch so hard up the vajayjay it landed on her face."

"I thought it already had," he laughed. "Was the meeting that bad?"

Emily lay in bed hearing Morgan talking on the phone down the corridor probably to her girlfriend. She had come straight into the bedroom to hide from him. She needed to be alone. Honestly she didn't want JJ to come over but then she knew there was no saying no to her stubbornness and Motherly nature. All she could think of was her symptoms. Nausea and sickness. Dizzy and clammy. Yet only for certain lengths of time. She couldn't escape that haunting feeling that she had felt like this only once before when she was just 15 years old and lived in Rome. While her sickness had passed it was still there in the form of her emotions. But then she had taken the morning after pill in the hospital and in the months after had had her period. It didn't add up in her head. The only way it would was if she took a test to clear her fears but then how? Morgan wouldn't leave until JJ arrived. She couldn't ask Garcia cause she would freak out and was her girlfriend's best friend. She couldn't ask her girlfriend. And then it clicked...

She sprang out of the bed and hurried to closet stood on her tiptoes and rummaged around. As a joke present for her, Morgan had bought her a packet of condoms, pregnancy test, a whip and some handcuffs. He had done it as banter to wind up JJ. They all laughed during a night out when he bought out the surprise gift for their anniversary. The handcuffs were rubbish having broke as soon as Emily struggled and had been thrown out that night but she was sure they had just chucked the rest of the on the top shelf of the closet. After a good look eventually she found what she was looking for. Glancing at the packet she took a deep breath at the irony of the whole thing and walked into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily stared into the mirror splashing cold water on her face to try and calm her internal panic. But as hard as she fought a sob still sounded from her throat and before she knew it she was on the floor crying. Everything was so broken. She was too scared to leave the bathroom, too scared face Morgan, too scared to face JJ. She knew as soon as she stepped out the door or let anyone in it would be like taking the pin out of a grenade. She sobbed for everything she could lose, her girlfriend, her best friend, her past. The laughs that they used to go through together and the family they once were. The plans they had for each other. Everything that was great in her life that was now so lost with one word on some plastic. It all could be removed in one simple appointment, one simple phone call yet she knew despite all the heartbreak she could go through she couldn't do it, not again. Did she even have the option? It had been months already. She had wanted it for so long but never thought it would be like this. She was strong, stoic, composed but she couldn't be for this. It was life changing. Nothing would ever be the same again. Her foundations had been ripped from under her with the cracks rippling straight through to JJ and Morgan.

She didn't know how long she had been crying. No idea how long she had sat on the floor but her thoughts were shocked from a knock on the door.

"You okay in there Princess?" Morgan's worried voice sounded through the door.

She opened and closed her mouth trying to think of what to say. "Y-Yes," she said softly swiping at her tears.

"Good," Morgan stated though not convinced, "Jayje will be here any minute."

"O-Okay," Emily stated getting up off the floor and taking some deep breaths splashing more water on her face.

* * *

JJ put her key to Emily's apartment in the door and opened it juggling the grocery bags filled with things for her girlfriend, both to aid her recovery and to spoil her. She smiled seeing Morgan walk down the corridor, "How's my girl?"

Morgan shook his head, "Honestly? She sounds like she's been crying. I was watching the sports channel and I thought I heard crying so I went to see if she was okay and she said she was but I'm not convinced."

The blonde's face fell into a worried expression. She thrust the bags into his arms, "Will you put the soup on?" She stated before heading straight to Emily's room. "Em?" she said softly peering in the room seeing the ensuite bathroom door closed. She knocked on it gently, "Baby? You okay?"

Emily looked at the door in panic, "I'm fine Jennifer," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I just wanna be alone. Can you both leave...please?"

JJ pulled back from the door in surprise, "You want us to leave?" she said not hiding the hurt from her voice.

Hearing the hurt, the brunette let out a sob, "Please Jen."

"I'm coming in," JJ stated firmly scared as to what was going on. She opened the door and gasped at the image of her girlfriend sat on the floor looking lost and broken. She quickly rushed over only to be halted by Emily holding out her hands to stop her.

"D-Don't...I can't...I c-can't cope with you hugging me...A-And then leaving," Emily cried out.

"I'm not going to le-..."

"On the sink," Emily whispered bowing her head.

JJ turned and her breath hitched at the object sitting on the sink. She knew what it was straight away. She could feel the tears running down her face as she stepped forward to take a closer look, but deep down already knowing the result. She looked down at it and felt her heart lurch. "Y-You're..." she sobbed shaking her head. She turned and practically ran out the room needing air.

"Jayje!" Morgan exclaimed horrified at the appearance of the blonde.

At that JJ saw red, grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall. "You've ruined everything!" she shouted punching him in the face as hard as she could.

He groaned moving to hold his face feeling the blood running, "What about the brownies?" he exclaimed having no idea what was going on.

"_Fuck_ the _fucking_ brownies you son of a bitch!" JJ growled out moving to hit him again but being stopped by someone grabbing her.

"Stop!" Emily exclaimed grabbing her girlfriend and struggling with her, "Jennifer stop!"

JJ threw the brunette off her, shook her head and ran out the apartment without a second look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily guided Morgan to the kitchen to sort out his face and check it. As much as she wanted him to leave she couldn't just leave him covered in blood when she was partly to blame.

Morgan growled out in pain as the brunette wiped his face and pressed a cold compress to his nose and cheek. "I thought we were okay," he said sadly, letting down his guard with tears in his eyes.

"Well...," the brunette said tearfully, "T-The thing is...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Morgan's eyes flew open wide and he stood there completely frozen.

After too long a silence, she took a deep breath and swiped at her tears, "Please say something," she begged. It was bad enough JJ had left her.

"A baby?" he whispered.

Emily nodded, "I took a test and..."

Morgan couldn't help it and a small smile crept across his face, "I'm gonna be a Daddy."

The profiler looked at him in surprise, "I t-think so. I-I'm going to see a doctor and..."

"Count me in," he said excitedly, "I'm not missing the first appointment! I'm going to be there every step of the way...Scans, cravings, foot rubs, back rubs...You name it, I'm there."

"How hard did she hit you?" Emily asked tearfully, "This isn't something as simple as that...I mean...What about Jennifer? I don't know what to do..." she cried out.

Morgan's face softened, "I'm sorry, Emily, really...I've just...I've wanted to be a Dad for so long now and I can't help but be happy. I know we didn't ask for this. I know how it came about. But it's an innocent life. It's my kid and I want my kid...It's our kid. But we will work this out together," he said bringing the devastated profiler in for a hug, "I promise."

* * *

Garcia peered down at the mess of a blonde lying sprawled on her couch. She shook her head as JJ groaned awake feeling the effects of the vast amounts of alcohol she had consumed. "Bet that hurts," she stated handing out a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Shhhh...too...loud," JJ groaned out before getting teary again.

The tech quickly sat next to her best friend and pulled her in for a hug, "Come on now kitten. No more tears you promised."

"I can't help it," the blonde whispered out, "My girlfriend is pregnant with Morgan's baby!"

"Jennifer," Emily whispered approaching the couch, her heart breaking at the appearance of her girlfriend.

JJ looked up surprised.

"I called her," Garcia said softly, "You two lovelies need to talk this out." She got up and patted the brunette's shoulder reassuringly before moving into her bedroom.

"Y-You're keeping it?" the blonde whispered.

"Yes," Emily nodded, "I can't go there...Not again...Not this late either...I just...Yes, I'm keeping it."

"And Morgan is..."

"Surprisingly happy. Excited. Supportive," Emily said softly back watching her carefully.

JJ shook her head angrily, "Of course he is. He wins! He gets you, your body, your babies...And what do I get? Nothing. I get nothing!"

"No, he gets a kid," the profiler whispered tearfully, "That's all he gets."

"I'm just...just so _mad_," JJ stated grabbing some more tissues from the pile feeling a headache coming on. "I wanted kids with _you_. I wanted to marry _you_. I never thought that would involve _him_. I don't want that to involve _him_."

"I can't help that...Look in about 7 months there will be a baby in the world," she took a breath, "And I want you in its life...but I need to think about my future now Jennifer. It's not just me anymore," she saw the look on her face, "And I'm not talking about Morgan. I mean me and the baby. I can't wait around for you or put my life on hold. I need someone sure and stable. I can't have you coming in and out when it's not just me anymore..."

"This isn't my dream," JJ whispered tearfully, "I never wanted this...I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't," she shook her head.

Emily nodded before turning and walking past Garcia out the door, "T-Thanks for l-letting me in," she sobbed out leaving the apartment.

* * *

Garcia glanced at JJ moping tearfully on the couch from the open kitchen. She slammed the mug down, "That's it!" she exclaimed, "I can't take it anymore...," she marched over to her best friend with a look of pure anger, "Have you lost your _fucking_ mind?"

The blonde looked at her in shock, "What?" Garcia swearing was something that only happened once every blue moon.

"You just turned down the love of your life...Why? Because she accidentally got pregnant from being kidnapped? Unbelievable! Selfish! A total fool...All of the insane things in this world sums up your behaviour right now! So that's it...," she gestured, "Just going to let her go. Just like that?"

"It's Morgan's baby Pen," JJ whispered, "Not mine."

"That's the problem Jayje," the tech exclaimed back, "It is yours! She _wants_ you to be in their lives. She _wants_ you to be the baby's _Mom_!"

"It already has a Mom," JJ exclaimed back, "And a dad!"

"You don't think children grow up in different family situations than one of each?" Garcia questioned. "What about step-parents? What about me? I'm adopted, technically I have four parents. It takes a village to raise a child Jayje. Yes it will be tough but it's Morgan. It's not some random guy from a bar or Mick Rawson or an evil unsub..."

"Just stop," JJ cried out, "Stop," she stated getting up, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door needing to escape.

"She has an appointment at 4pm," Garcia called out before the door slammed shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily took a breath as she lay on the doctor's table. They had done the usual check up – blood pressure, medical background, weight...and now it was the time for the ultrasound. Morgan stood next to her with a giddy expression on his face staring at the screen as it was switched on.

"This is going to be cold," the doctor smiled out placing some gel on her stomach and laughing slightly as she gasped, "I did warn you."

The brunette glanced at the door. This was the start of something new and the one person who she wanted, needed by her side had bailed. She shook her head slightly clearing her thought of her heartbreak. She had cried non-stop and didn't wish to break into tears at her first ultrasound, unless happy tears. She had never cried so much in her life and it was hard to ignore the giant gaping hole and ache in her chest that wouldn't go away. No matter what happened she knew she would always love Jennifer Jareau but she had to focus on the right now. She blinked a couple of times and looked back at the screen expectantly as the doctor pushed the wand into her skin and moved it around.

The doctor smiled, "Okay so..." The door flew open and a sheepish looking JJ walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," she said softly walking further into the room assessing the situation.

"Better late than never," Morgan smiled out relieved to see his friend, stepping aside to make room for her. He had been so worried for Emily. Terrified that JJ would never come to her senses. Emily needed to be happy, to be loved and Jennifer Jareau was the only one to do that. He had tried consoling her as best he could but she preferred to be alone. He felt guilty and to blame, in more than one way, both that it was his fault and from his happiness despite the situation. He had no idea how it would pan out but knew one thing that he would stick by Emily and his baby till the end.

"I'm sorry you are?" the doctor asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Baby Daddy," Emily gestured to Morgan, "Lesbian lover," she gestured to JJ who moved to stand nervously next to Morgan. She noticed JJ was still keeping her distance but she was there, that had to be something.

"And we all look very nervous," the doctor smiled out, "Nothing to be worried about. Everything is good so far." She looked at JJ, "All the tests went well. Emily is healthy."

"Good," the blonde smiled slightly. "Emily took a morning after pill, why didn't this work?"

Emily looked at JJ shocked that she would start something now.

"Well," the doctor stated, knowing the brunette's medical report, "Not all contraceptive measures are 100% accurate and perhaps if you were sick or had something to drink...There are lots of reasons why this could have happened."

"And the bleeding? She's had her period," the blonde questioned.

"It happens in about 30% of pregnancies and is normal. It wouldn't have been a period so to speak but bleeding," the doctor explained.

JJ nodded, "Okay."

"So where were we," the doctor stated going back to the ultrasound. She moved the screen around so they could all see, "There's your baby. Looks good," she smiled out taking measurements.

Morgan leaned forward and studied the screen tearfully, "Wow. When will we know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Not until around 16 weeks," the doctor smiled out.

Emily turned to look at JJ she frowned at the look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"You...," the blonde pointed out taking a breath, "You have a bump."

The brunette glanced down at her stomach and smiled, "It appeared overnight."

"Perfectly normal," the doctor nodded, "You will find growing like that happens a lot. Nice surprise every morning."

The blonde nodded but her eyes darted to the screen when the room was filled with the sound of a fast heartbeat. She couldn't help but step closer to the screen in awe. "Is it meant to be that fast!" she asked worriedly.

"Again perfectly normal," the doctor grinned out, "A perfect sounding heartbeat."

"Good," JJ smiled out staring at the screen glancing at Morgan who was welling up.

* * *

Morgan agreed to drive Emily home. A car journey sat in total silence as Emily just looked down at the ultrasound picture of the latest addition. The situation was less than ideal. It wasn't planned, but it was her baby. She had always wanted kids but never sure if she would or make a good Mom now she had the opportunity to find out. She was determined not to mess this up. She was determined to give this baby everything and not be like her Mom was to her.

JJ had left after the appointment stating she had things to do. Emily had truly thought she was there, that she was in but whatever happened she wasn't anymore. Perhaps put off by the reality of it all or just wanting to see if it existed.

"Do you want me to come in or..." he asked kindly.

"No need," Emily whispered, "I'd prefer to be alone."

He nodded wishing there was something he could do, "Call me if you need anything and I mean _anything_." He paused, "Thank you...For making me a Dad. I'm so sorry it went like this..."

She smiled at him sadly, "Your welcome Morgan," she said closing the door gently.

* * *

Emily lay on her couch. The lamp light on next to her so she was able to read the new baby book Morgan had bought her. She looked towards the hallway as she heard the front door open and banging. She threw the book on the couch and stood up walking across the room only to find JJ walking in juggling a box and several large bags on her shoulders. She moved forward to instinctively help.

"Woah," the blonde moved back, "I don't think so. You're not supposed to carry heavy things," she stated dropping everything on the floor. "Have you eaten? You should be eating and drinking lots. Although I'm going to have to read up on the dos and don'ts," she stated moving into the kitchen closely followed by the stunned brunette. "I have bought about twenty pregnancy books. Your pregnancy Bible, What to expect when you're expecting...Though I saw you're reading that one but that's good cause it means we can read it at the same time and discuss it together." She glanced at the fridge, "You haven't even put Peanut on the wall?" she said surprised moving to get the ultrasound picture she had taken out of her jeans back pocket and placing it proudly on the fridge.

"P-Peanut?" Emily stated tearfully.

JJ turned and stepped into the brunette's body, "Peanut," she smiled out widely placing her hand under Emily's top on her small bump. "There was a heartbeat...And it was...incredible," she smiled lovingly. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, "I was an idiot. I was horrible and nasty but...I love you so, so much and I'm in. I'm moving in and I'm here. I want this baby." She leaned in and kissed her gently, "I want Peanut."

* * *

**I should credit in this chapter Grey's Anatomy where some of the lines and moments came from...Although all changed and mixed around. Obviously don't have anything to do with either show. This Grey's episode and situation those characters find themselves in was where the whole idea came from...Though from now on it will take a different and very much BAU path :)**


	12. Chapter 12

JJ slowly opened her eyes the next morning, smiling contently at her girlfriend who was snuggled into her body fast asleep. She slowly moved her free hand in between their bodies and across Emily's soft skin until she felt the bulge that protruded slightly. It was really there. Her girlfriend was pregnant. "Peanut," she whispered smiling softly. When she dreamed their future it had always been moving in together perhaps into a beautiful, huge house, marriage and then kids. She never imagined it would be like this. She never imagined she would be having a baby with Morgan. JJ couldn't deny it, she didn't want a baby with Morgan but there was no choice in the matter. If she wanted the love of her life he came as a package deal. She could have this baby because it was half of the woman she loved. In her eyes this was her baby and Morgan was similar to the sperm donor. She was in denial. She couldn't deal with the idea that there was a mini Morgan growing inside _her_ girlfriend. JJ was in because she loved everything that was Emily and for no other reason.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"So you're okay with it now?" Garcia questioned her best friend in her lair.

"Okay enough to stay with her," JJ replied shaking her head, "I want this baby but..." She glanced at the screen of the security camera that focused on the bullpen, "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she growled out leaping off her seat and quickly heading to Emily's desk followed closely by a curious tech.

"Don't you dare drink that!" JJ exclaimed.

Morgan frowned turning to face the blonde, "What?"

"She's not drinking coffee Morgan, she's pregnant!" the blonde stated trying to snatch the coffee out his hand.

Emily looked at the two profilers in surprise, "Do I not get a say?"

"She can!" he glared out, "One cup a day. I checked with boy genius. You just expect her to go cold turkey for months? We survive on coffee!"

"If you want our baby to come out with four eyes and a penis on its forehead then fine...Go ahead," she gestured to the coffee and Emily.

"Technically..." Reid started.

"Not now Spence," JJ sighed out still glaring at Morgan.

Morgan glared back, "You suggesting I want to mutilate my kid?"

"Okay," Emily leaped up standing between them waving a tissue from her desk, "Peace."

Garcia sighed, "Do you not hear yourselves? You really think Emily needs this added stress on her body?"

"You wanna get her a drink? Water, juice, a freshly made smoothie...Next you'll be offering her wine," JJ rolled her eyes.

"Well I read that one glass..." Morgan started.

"Are you kidding me!" the blonde said in shock. "No coffee, no alcohol...Do you want me to print a list? Dos and don'ts they are inside every baby book, online...Hell ask Spence if you're unsure."

Emily grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her one way as Garcia pulled Morgan another. A routine they were used to by now. JJ and Morgan had a love hate relationship, all they did was bicker, especially over baby things. It was what Garcia referred to as 'Battle of the Bollocks' always said in a very English accent. It was Alpha male fighting. Who had the bigger balls? Sizing up their boundaries and marking their territory. She pulled her girlfriend into the kitchen holding the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"I'm sorry," JJ said moving to hold her girlfriend in a close hug, kissing her face lightly. She moved one of her hands to slip under Emily's shirt and gently stroke her bump which while still small was now obvious and a lot bigger.

Emily sighed. As the pregnant one she was stuck right in the middle. Ultimately they both wanted control over what was growing inside her and so it came down to sides when she really didn't want it to. Every time they were pulled apart because she went with JJ she didn't want it to look to Morgan like he had lost. It wasn't that the blonde had won because she and the baby walked off with JJ. It was purely because she could talk reason into her girlfriend best and Garcia could talk reason into Morgan at the same time. "He meant well," she said softly, "He was just trying to look out for me."

"I know," the blonde sighed, "But he can do that with other things like juices or buying lunch. You aren't drinking coffee, you want it like that, we agreed it like that as a collective."

Emily kissed her gently on the lips, "Just be nice. He's Peanut's dad and he's trying, okay?"

JJ sighed as Morgan approached them with Garcia, "Sorry things got a little crazy. I just want what's best for Peanut."

"So do I!" he stated, "For my kid and for the Mother of my kid."

The blonde frowned not liking the 'my' part, "It's just what you do okay? The lady gets knocked up, no coffee. Bun in the oven, no coffee. Load in the hold..."

Emily held out her hands, "Okay we get it, we get it. Will you stop acting like little children? The baby is going to come out more mature than you two put together! In a couple of months it will be able to hear everything that goes on. So kiss and make up now or I swear you will have no baby time," she pointed to Morgan, "And you..."

She saw JJ open her mouth to protest.

"Will be sleeping on the couch," Emily finished pointing between the two of them. She would have said baby time for her girlfriend too but that was still a fragile subject. While JJ would rub her stomach subconsciously if anyone pointed it out, she would go all awkward and pull away. She knew she was still struggling with the concept of her role and her feelings. Emily knew JJ saw herself as the Mom of the baby; just it was all inside mixed up feelings. Every time they were in bed together or she was sleeping somewhere JJ would talk to the baby. The blonde thought she didn't know but Emily would fake sleep and listen to her. Even the way she bickers, she knows she loves the baby more than anything but still she was too afraid to admit she did.

The pair grumbled muttering to themselves but stepped forward and hugged each other. Emily rolling her eyes as JJ used her 'I don't like you' hug which consisted of a light patting motion and as far away from the person's body as possible with it still being considered a hug.

Morgan moved to lift up Emily's top and placed a kiss on her stomach, "No coffee for you little one," he grinned out talking to her bump with his hand on it, "Do you want something else in there? They do a really good strawberry and banana smoothie in the cafe across the road..."

JJ rolled her eyes, hating him touching her and the baby walking out the room to avoid having to see it before she acted on the urge to punch him...only to reappear five seconds later, "We have a case."


	13. Chapter 13

Travelling to Los Angeles the team were scattered around the BAU jet. Morgan sat next to Reid playing chess, Hotch and Rossi were off doing their individual things while Emily and JJ took the couch. JJ walked over near Morgan and Reid, pulled down a separate travel bag and started rummaging in it.

Morgan frowned, "You got a new go bag?" JJ had had the same bag for years so it was odd for her to have this new trendy looking one.

The blonde turned to him, "No, it's Peanut's go bag," she stated before turning back.

"You got Double M a go bag?" he said surprised, "Why?"

"Double M?" Reid frowned in confusion.

"Mini Morgan," he said proudly.

JJ turned to glare at him, "Don't call Peanut that," she growled.

He shrugged, "But the little one _is_ a mini me."

Emily sighed from her position on the couch, "Morgan," she said using her warning tone knowing his name would upset her girlfriend.

"Why does she get to use Peanut?" he huffed.

"Peanut is a common term of endearment for a foetus. Mainly because of the close resemblance to the shape," Reid stated not taking his eyes off the chess set.

"Peanut, bean, BAU baby, the little blob," Emily replied with her hand on her stomach, "Any other crazy nicknames PG uses fine..."

"Cletus," Reid added used to all of Garcia's names.

JJ laughed shaking her head at her best friend's term, "Cletus the foetus."

"Just not Double M," Emily declared.

Morgan looked over at the blonde profiler as she produced some things out of the bag, "You still didn't answer the question. Why the bag?"

"Because," JJ sighed moving to hand Emily the bottle of water she got out the kitchen fridge, "The baby...," she gestured to her girlfriend, "Needs things throughout the pregnancy that is easier to keep in a separate bag. Travelling is hard on a pregnant woman...And then when he or she is out we can use it for helping carry their stuff when travelling around." She turned it to face the profiler, "Pen even pimped it up." The bag had Peanut neatly sewed into it with added bling.

"Baby Girl put Peanut on it?" he frowned.

"It's not your bag. You want the baby to have a bag get your own one. You'll need one eventually," the profiler replied with irritation sounding through her voice.

"And I'll put Double M on it," he shot back.

"Do that and I'll turn it into a pile of ash," Emily countered quickly.

The blonde smiled slightly at her girlfriend's comment before handing out her pregnancy vitamins and a tub of dried fruit. She moved to settle on the couch slipping in behind her girlfriend, pulling her in between her legs and placing both her hands under Emily's shirt on her bare bump, "Okay Spence, hit me. Week 12," she grinned as the brunette listened too munching on the snacks.

Reid looked over to them, "General overview for Week 12," he grinned back, "Is a big week for...Peanut. It's most dramatic development being reflexes."

Emily leaned her head back against her girlfriend's shoulder contently. This had become a cute tradition that JJ had started; every week asking Reid about the baby's development. Realistically the blonde would read it over and over in the piles of pregnancy books she kept all over the house or the one in Peanut's go bag but she knew Reid loved it too. In response JJ held out reading the week section of the book until she had asked him. It made him feel involved with their latest family member and gave him an opportunity to spurt out some facts but also bought that excitement out in her girlfriend.

"Peanut's fingers will start to open and close," he said smiling wider at JJ's obvious interest and excitement. "Toes will curl, eye muscles will clench and mouth can make sucking movements."

"God, I can't wait to feel Peanut move," the blonde gushed stroking Emily's bump subconsciously with her finger tips.

"Well," Reid stated, "If you prod her stomach the baby will squirm in response."

The brunette laughed lightly as JJ prodded her stomach.

"You won't feel it though...You or Emily," he smiled out watching his friend.

"Anything else?"

"Nerve cells and synapses in the brain are multiplying rapidly. The intestines will start moving back into the abdominal cavity and the kidneys will start excreting urine into the bladder," he continued.

Morgan crinkled his face, "Do we have to talk about baby piss?" looking at the yellow vitamin drink he was consuming.

Emily laughed, "The baby's in me so I don't see how its urine affects you!"

"And you will have to get used to it," JJ added pointedly, "Poop, spit up, sick, crying, _piss_...All things produced on a constant basis with newborns. It's all part of the fun! What about the size Spence?"

"The eyes will move to the front now and the ears are in the correct place. Size around 2 inches long and weighs about half an ounce," he held out his fingers to demonstrate, "About the size of a lime."

"I'm this big already and it's only a lime?" Emily asked shocked making her girlfriend laugh, "I'm going to be a whale!"

JJ shock her head, "No, you will be all glowing and beautiful like you are now," she turned her head and kissed Emily on the lips not caring technically they were at work.

* * *

"Emily and Reid go interview the victim's flat mate, JJ and Rossi go crime scene and we'll look through files in the station," Hotch glanced at Morgan knowing he was the best eye on sexual assault cases.

"No offence G-man but I don't like that," Morgan shook his head.

"With the obvious visual factor that Emily is pregnant it is more likely that the young woman will feel more at ease..." Reid started.

"That's not the problem," he cut in.

"Oh here we go. She can protect herself Morgan probably better than you could," JJ rolled her eyes.

"You'd think as her _girlfriend_ and how insanely protective of her you are, you would want her in safe hands," Morgan shook his head at the blonde.

"Thanks for the concern but JJ is right I can protect myself," Emily frowned conscious now of the team of police from the local office staring at them.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's G-Man. He's not exactly the best person in case something goes wrong," Morgan continued.

"I don't like it either okay. I don't like the idea of her out there pregnant but she's had training, she's smart..." JJ stated getting irritated now.

"I wanna be paired with her," Morgan turned to Hotch.

"What makes you the best one she should be paired with? I'm the best shot on the team!" JJ exclaimed.

"Who taught you combat?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a standard visit and interview, I'm not going on a raid," Emily shook her head in disbelief.

"Things go wrong. We can't predict..." he tried to argue.

"I'm the one that's pregnant and I call the shots got it?" she exclaimed having enough. "If I need help I'll ask for it. If I want your opinion I'll ask for it. We are at work. Stop being so freakin' unprofessional! Come on Reid," she stated leaving the room followed quickly by the doctor.

"Hurricane hormone has left the building," Garcia grinned from the laptop screen.

* * *

The case had run smoothly and quickly, as one of the better cases of catching a serial rapist would go anyway. JJ and Morgan managed to remain focused and professional much to Emily's relief. Their job was dangerous at the best of times and they were there to focus on saving lives and stopping more innocents from being hurt. She would never get over the guilt if their bickering or situation got in the way of their job. There had only been that one argument during the couple of days away over her protection.

The serial rapist had been caught but not without JJ receiving a nasty looking black eye. Due to the late hour they had decided it was better to stay over one more night, have breakfast and head back home. Hotch had managed to grant them a long weekend off and everyone was extremely relieved.

JJ slipped into some PJ pants and one of her girlfriend's Yale tshirts. It was nice to know they could just relax together. She had ordered burgers, fries, milkshakes from room service and a movie on the TV. She was looking forward to spending some quality time alone with Emily. She missed that bond they had before the baby. She didn't regret the beautiful life that was growing happily inside her but she missed that link they had together, just them. She grinned when she heard a knock on the door, opening it to find Emily wearing a long baggy tshirt and panties. "Food!" she exclaimed happily walking to open the door.

"I got pizza," Morgan grinned walking into the room with boxes of pizza, straight up to the brunette and rubbing her stomach through her tshirt, "For all _four_ of us," he smiled out turning to look at JJ.

"We already ordered room service," the blonde sighed as their night alone looked less likely.

"You did?" he said surprised, "Oh."

"We could have a feast I guess," JJ shrugged, "Peanut would definitely appreciate the food."

Emily looked at the blonde and hated to see her looking so deflated, "I'm sorry Morgan. We kinda wanted some couple time you know?" she said softly hoping he would understand.

Morgan nodded standing up, "No, I understand. I'll have a guys night with G-man or the oldies. Get some dad advice from Hotch I've been meaning to. Do you want me to leave some pizza?"

"I'm going to get big enough as it is," Emily laughing shaking her head, "Without pizza on top of what we ordered."

He smiled rubbing her bump, "That's not a bad thing."

JJ turned to get her hairbrush out her go bag, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, angry, if not slightly jealous when he did that and she knew it was about to get worse.

"I hope you have a goodnight eating junk food little one," he bent down slightly in front of Emily's stomach, "Your daddy loves you," he smiled kissing her bump through her tshirt before picking up the pizza and moving to the door. "Don't do any baby things without me."

JJ frowned looking up at him as she brushed her hair, "Night Morgan," she stated shutting the door behind him. "I'll do what I like jackass," she mumbled to herself feeling a pair of arms snake around her middle and a soft kiss to her neck.

"What are you mumbling gorgeous?" Emily smiled against her skin kissing her neck.

"Nothing," JJ sighed turning in the brunette's arms and kissing her. "Alone at last," she grinned out pushing the brunette towards the bed feeling the sudden need to claim what was hers.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" Emily raised an eyebrow as she felt her legs collide with the bed as her girlfriend pulled her tshirt over her head and chucked it on the floor behind them, "Our food will be here soon!" she exclaimed.

"I'm hungry for something else right now. They can wait," JJ smirked kissing along Emily's jawline. "I've missed this...You," she whispered kissing a pass down her neck and chest. "I missed us." She gently kissed down her body smiling as she reached the bump covering her baby belly in soft kisses.

Emily stayed quiet to not ruin the moment but soon the room was filled with moans as JJ went back to her mission. To claim what was hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily was now 16 weeks pregnant. Her baby bump was much bigger. Her lankiness aided the obvious growing. Once her stomach popped it just kept growing. She was happily into the second trimester and was feeling so much better. The morning sickness and trimester one symptoms had gone and she was out of the highest danger zone. She could start to enjoy being pregnant. Well she would if the arguing hadn't increased. Both now as bad as each other.

The brunette sighed as she watched JJ and Morgan go at it yet again in the middle of BAU conference room. "If you just..." she tried but they ignored her again.

"You don't want to find out anyway cause you're convinced it's a boy!" JJ exclaimed angrily.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be there!" he shouted back, "You can't just do things without me!"

"I'm not trying to shut you out. Strauss will only let two of us go! Obviously that has to include Emily," JJ threw her hands up in the air. "I was merely suggesting that I just go as you don't wanna know the sex!"

"No" Morgan glared shaking his head. "You just want to go because it's another way of shutting me out!" He shouted pointing at the blonde. Recently JJ had been putting her foot down more when it came to Morgan and he was not taking it lightly.

"You're lucky I'm letting you in at all! You could have nothing to do with this baby at a click of my fingers."

At that Emily scoffed, "Excuse me..."

"You have no rights! This is my baby. Half of me," Morgan pointed at his chest, "We made it together. Together. Emily and me!"

"You made 'it'," she mimicked, "By accident! You fucked her against her will! You're just the sperm!"

"Shut up!" Emily yelled, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I can't take anymore of this shit! You know what. Neither of you are going." She threw open the door to a stunned Garcia, who had obviously heard all the shouting.

"Emily...," JJ ran after the brunette, "Baby I..."

"I mean it," the brunette glared, "This is supposed to be happy!" she looked at the two, "This is supposed to be happy and exciting and you are both ruining it for me! You just keep ruining it for me!" She shook her head tearfully, "So I don't want either of you there." They had both become as bad as each other in the last month. Both as spiteful and hurtful. Both trying to get each other back. Both trying to claim their right over the situation. Emily couldn't do it anymore. Not today. She had lost a baby once and never got to enjoy the moments and know she had a baby and it was just as miserable then. Seeing the baby was a huge deal, a magical moment and she didn't want it ruined.

Morgan opened his mouth to protest.

"I mean it!" Emily yelled fuming as she tearfully grabbed her purse from her desk and left the bullpen. They both knew better than to go against her, especially with the hormones.

JJ pushed past him to the break room to breathe, her own tears brimming.

"33.3% fucking sucks!" Morgan growled stalking away to take a walk and calm down.

"Oh my beauties," Garcia sighed sadly. She knew if they just all sorted this out they could be such an incredible little family.

* * *

The brunette gasped as the cold gel went on her stomach as her OB, Dr Ellory moved the wand around. She had asked where Morgan and JJ where but had dropped it when Emily told her they were busy.

"Wow," Emily breathed out tearfully at the sight of her baby on the monitor. It looked so perfect, so innocent moving around happily. It's tiny head, arms, legs. The fact it was being born into such a volatile environment broke her heart.

"Everything looks perfect," Dr Ellory smiled taking all the measurements and checking everything over. "Now the real question...Do you want to know the sex?"

The brunette paused before nodding slowly.

* * *

**This is it people. Vote away. Please review and say boy or girl? Think about it carefully the gender obviously influences the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know a lot of you are struggling with Morgan. Don't panic. I promise it will get better. In any story you have to have the craziness before the calm. I promise this is a JJ/Emily story and it will become that if you hold onto your panties so to speak. Well you guys have voted...I'm sorry for the couple of people that wanted it the other way. I hope you continue to follow despite...**

* * *

Dr Ellory smiled, "Well invest in lots of..."

The door swung open and a very flustered, out of breath blonde burst into the room.

"Jennifer?" Emily said surprised before her face changed into irritation.

JJ saw the look on her face and quickly moved to her side, "Okay, I know you told me not to come but I had to."

"Jennifer..." Emily sighed.

"No hear me out, okay? I'm forgetting Morgan right now because I love you and I love this baby okay? I love him or her. Please don't ask me to not be here for this," she said tearfully.

The brunette looked at JJ in that moment properly for the first time in a while. She had never felt more selfish. She looked tired, emotional, lost. Like she had been fighting a huge war and realistically she had. What had happened to the days they were just so blissfully in love? Now it was reduced to heartache, tears and confusion.

Emily reached for the blonde's hand and brought it up to press a delicate kiss to her lips. "Okay," she whispered, "I love you, I'm sorry."

JJ smiled tearfully leaning down to kiss her girlfriend, "I love you too baby." She took a breath to calm herself down. "I'm okay," she breathed out reigning in the tears, "No crying."

"We'll talk it through," Emily squeezed JJ's hand, "I promise. So no crying," she chuckled.

"No cry-..." JJ looked up at the screen and immediately the flood gates opened, "Oh wow," she whispered in awe leaning closer to the screen. "Peanut looks like a baby," she said excitedly giggling slightly, "Oh Em look at the tiny hands...And feet..."

Dr Ellory and Emily couldn't help but grin at JJ's excitement and delight.

"That's your..." Emily glanced at Dr Ellory to announce it.

"Baby girl," the doctor announced with a grin, "Invest in lots of pink."

JJ turned to look between the two shocked, "W-We're having...It's a girl!" she happily cried out nearly sobbing. "Don't get me wrong I would have loved a boy too...But a girl. I hoped it would be a girl...Oh...Em...A mini you!" her voice full of emotion.

Emily looked at JJ just as tearfully, "I'm gonna have a daughter," she said in disbelief. This made it suddenly so real.

* * *

The blonde pulled her girlfriend in for a huge hug in the bullpen before they had to separate to go to work. She headed back to her desk remembering she need a new notebook from the stationary cupboard. As she turned the light on with a happy smirk remembering the time they were caught in here together in a rather compromising position, the door opened and a furious Morgan marched in.

"You went without me!" Morgan shouted absolutely furious and upset. "You fucking went without me!"

"I couldn't miss something like that..." JJ started.

"You are a nasty bitch!" Morgan exclaimed, "You knew I wanted to be there for my kid and you purposely went behind my back! You can pretend all you want that you are something to do with this baby...You really think my daughter is going to look at you like a Mom? Emily is the Mom and I'm the Dad! You...You are _nothing_!" he shouted before leaving the cupboard leaving the blonde in tears.

Emily frowned as JJ returned a while later to her desk looking lost and pained. The smile that had been firmly planted on her face was gone completely. "Are you okay?" she asked softly across the desks concerned.

"Y-Yeah," JJ smiled at her though it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm fine."

The brunette frowned, they had been together over 3 years. She was not fine. "Jennifer..."

"I'm fine," the blonde snapped, "Leave it."

Emily looked at her shocked, "O-Okay but I'm here if you want to talk."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Ever since that day in the bullpen JJ had been scarily distant. They would go about their lives in a ritual. JJ and Morgan were polite to each other for their jobs sake but that was as far as it went. As a couple they hadn't made love since then or really interacted at all. The blonde hadn't even touched Peanut or interacted with her either. She was in the flat but she wasn't at the same time and it was terrifying her. She had tried so many times to talk about it but every time JJ would blow her off. The brunette was waiting for the moment where the blonde stated she couldn't do this anymore and left.

Emily lay in the bed in silence staring up at the ceiling. She knew JJ was awake. She knew the signs of the blonde going to sleep. First her whole body would twitch and then when she was fully asleep she would breathe deeply. It had been an unusual experience to get used to. But now she couldn't sleep properly without her. "Jennifer," she whispered sadly, "Please talk to me. I can't bare this any longer."

Silence.

"Please," Emily cried, "If you tell me I can fix..."

"You can't fix _nothing_," JJ whispered back.

The brunette turned her head to look at the blonde's back, "What?" She moved closer to her in the bed so she was leaning over JJ's body.

"I-I'm nothing," JJ sobbed out.

Emily moved the blonde over and brought her into her body, "Baby," she held the crying woman, "I don't understand."

"T-To the...baby...I'm n-nothing," the blonde cried into Emily's body, weeks of shutting down her emotions until like a volcano they just erupted. She couldn't breathe for the crying. She cried so hard. So hard she couldn't talk or control her body. She clung to Emily like she was her life support. To scared to let go. She never wanted to let go because if she let go she lost her family; the woman that she loved and the baby girl that she had come to see as her own.

Emily held the blonde as she sobbed, "You're everything!" she whispered again and again until after a good hour the blonde had calmed down. Running out of tears so all that was left was hiccupping, wet mess. "You can never be nothing baby," she whispered stroking her hair and back as JJ continued to practically lie on top of her. "This baby is going to love you so much. Probably more than me," she smiled at the thought.

"Morgan said..." JJ stated.

The brunette's breath hitched, "Morgan said what?!" she growled angrily.

The blonde hearing her voice shook her head, "It doesn't matter." He was the father to the baby. She didn't want to be the reason the baby's parents fell out.

"What did he say? Tell me or I swear to God..." Emily breathed out getting more and more worked up. Feeling the need to march around to his house and kick him in the balls.

"After the scan...After we found out it was a girl," JJ whispered knowing for Emily's blood pressure alone she had to be honest, "He cornered me in the stationary cupboard and after calling me a nasty bitch...He said...He said I was n-nothing. That Peanut already had a Mom and Dad."

Emily lay there stunned. She knew it was bad but she never thought it was Morgan being that nasty. She shook her head, "That's not true at all!" she moved from the bed ready to go and give him a piece of her mind.

"Emily don't please," JJ begged holding her back, "Think of Peanut. Please!"

The brunette sighed, "This isn't over Jennifer. I'm going to kill him!" she growled out.

JJ couldn't help but smile slightly at Emily's protectiveness. It reassured her that she did feel different to him. She pushed the brunette back down in the bed and cuddled into her body running her fingertips gently over Emily's prominent bump. "I know I'm nothing," she whispered.

"Jennifer..." Emily tried to chime in.

"But I want to be something. I _feel_ like the baby's Mom," JJ continued.

"You _are_ the baby's Mom. I will speak to him I promise. God this is such a mess. But you are her Mom Jennifer," Emily whispered.

"How can you know that?" JJ whispered back sadly moving to place her head on the bump and her had on it gently. "How do you know when she's born I'm not just your girlfr-," JJ jumped up looking down at her stomach in shock. "D-Did she just? Did s-she just...Oh my God Peanut just kicked me!" she said in disbelief. She placed her hand back on the bump and after a couple of seconds was rewarded with a light tapping on the palm of her hand.

Emily smiled happily, "That is how I know," she said in awe feeling the odd sensation from that of the first movements. "She loves you Jennifer already so, so much. Just wait and see the evidence of that as she grows. I know for a fact she's going to come out loving the sound of your voice. Loving when you sing for her. Loving being in your arms. Morgan is the father yes, but this is more about us. You are with _me_. The three of us are a family. She's your daughter. I could never stop him from seeing her but I will set boundaries. I promise you mi amor, I promise you that. I love you and I will make it right. I promise."

JJ moved to capture Emily's lips in a heated kiss. "Should we call Morgan. I guess he'd want to..."

The brunette shook her head, "This our time as a family. He can find out when we next see him. Boundary number one. I just want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend and our gorgeous daughter."

The blonde grinned tearfully happy to have this moment for herself. The baby had kicked just for her. Not anyone else. Not Morgan. Jennifer Jareau and she loved every moment of it. With the exception of Emily and her family she had never felt such unconditional love for someone in her life and she knew that was just going to get stronger and stronger. She lay back down, her head on Emily's stomach and hand back on her belly waiting for another kick. "Hey Peanut. I can't believe you just kicked for us," she kissed the bump feeling a kick near her hand. The first time is had spoken to the baby with Emily knowingly awake. "I love you so much." She breathed out, "My daughter."


End file.
